Welcome, My Cherry Blossom
by ConfusedInLove
Summary: When Sasuke doesn't turn out to be the wonderful guy that Sakura thinks he is, she may just end up in the arms of Akatsuki.


Haruno Sakura had tried as hard as she could so become a strong kunoichi. She had changed, and it had been noticed. It wasn't exactly they way Sakura wanted to be noticed. What Sasuke noticed was her _body_. And there has been some rather horrible results...

--------

"_Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. She had been walking to Ino's house, and decided to take the quicker way, through a deserted part of town. Sasuke said nothing, but was staring at Sakura intently. "Sasuke?..." Suddenly, Sasuke appeared right in front of her. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, and eyed her again. "Hmmm..." He tore her shirt off, earning a very surprised look from Sakura. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she asked. "Don't you want this? Sakura-_chan_." Since when was she Sakura-chan?_

_"Get off!" she yelled, and tried to push him off. No use. Especially since he was holding her wrists. Not even her superhuman strength could fight off Sasuke. "Sasuke!..._please."_ she pleaded. "Please what my Sakura?" she asked. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"_

_This went on and on, and more of her clothes kept getting ripped off. Soon, she realized she was naked. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked fearfully. "You'll see." he said with a very scary smile on his face._

_Sakura lost her virginity that night, against her will._

_--------_

Of course, after Sasuke left her there, cold, alone, bloody, and _naked_, she ran home as fast as she could, and into the shower. She wanted the dirt off, the pain, the hurt. She wanted it all to wash away, with the blood that was mixing with the water going down the drain.

-------

The next day, she ran as fast as she could to the Hokage's office, ignoring her random aches. On the way there, she bumped into Sasuke. "Ah, Sakura, how are you feeling today?" She slapped him. hard. So hard that she could already see a bruise starting to form. She started running again, and soon reached the door to Tsunade's office. She opened it, and walked into the room.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I h-have a bit of a pr-problem."

"What is it Sakura?"

"W-well S--sasuke, he-"

"If you just came here to tell me about your boy troubles, you can leave. I have work to do."

"N-no Tsunade-sama it's just that S-sasuke, he r-r-raped me."

"What! What would lead you to believe that?"

"Because it happened to me."

"Now, Sakura, my dear, dear, Sakura. I really think it was all just a dream. A really horrible dream. I don't think Sasuke would ever do that to you."

"And why is that!"

"Because he has no interest in you. Not romanticly, or even physically."

"So you don't believe me!"

"Of course not. I don't see any damage on you."

That was true. Sasuke _did_ make sure _not_ to bruise or cut her. And maybe this was his reason. As soon as she thought that, here came Sasuke, walking through the door.

"Tsunade-sama? I have a complaint to make on Haruno Sakura."

"You do? Please explain."

"Well, I was walking towards my house, when I saw Sakura. I asked her how she was feeling, and was answered my getting slapped. Now, I don't think that was a very polite answer, do you?"

"I did it because I was mad at him!"

"Why were you mad at Sasuke?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHY TSUNADE!"

"Sakura, calm down, get some rest. I'll give you a break from missions, seeing as your mental health is poor at the moment."

"I DON"T WANT TO CALM DOWN, I WANT SOMEONE TO LISTEN TO ME!"

"Sakura, leave. Or I will have you escorted from the building.

"Sasuke, you stay here."

Sakura left, thinking about how wrong she could be about some people.

--------

"Uchiha, Miss Sakura thinks you raped her. Is this true?" Tsunade asked with a serious look on her face. Sasuke put up a look of surprise. "Of course not, Tsunade-sama. Why would I want to hurt my teammate?" was his reply. "You wouldn't. You can go home."

--------

Meanwhile, Sakura was running all around Konoha, looking for someone who would believe her. To her surprise, _no one_ did. She told everyone that she saw. But no one would _ever_ think that their precious Sasuke-kun would do anything that horrible. In fact, most people just thought she was crazy. Some even offered to take her to the hospital to be looked at. "I'm a medic, I can heal myself, _thank you very much._ But how about you just listen to me" She _would_ find someone, _anyone_, who would believe her.

But could she?


End file.
